Not So Normal Anymore
by HollyAnnMalfoy
Summary: Holly came back to Hogwarts thinking it was going to be a normal year but a certain blonde haired arrogant boy turns it upside down. Draco M./Holly H(OC).
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome back to Hogwarts

**Not So Normal Anymore**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I don't own anything except the storyline & Holly Harnell she is a character of my own creation.

**Author notes**: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction sorry if its crap, it's a Draco Malfoy/Holly Harnell, it will change P.O.V's sometimes but it's mainly Holly's. If anyone would like to know more about Holly please PM me & don't forget to review I'm really nervous about this story.

* * *

**Chapter One - Welcome Back To Hogwarts**

**"That old September feeling, left over from school days, of summer passing, vacation nearly done, obligations gathering, books and football in the air ... Another fall, another turned page: there was something of jubilee in that annual autumnal beginning, as if last year's mistakes had been wiped clean by summer." - Wallace Stegner - Angle of Repose**

Holly's P.O.V:

As I stood in Platform 9 ¾ trying to look for my best friends, it was our Sixth Year at Hogwarts and we'd agreed to meet at the station "Holly!" I heard a familiar cry of my best friends there they were – Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny – oh how I'd missed them I ran up to them and gave them all a big group hug normally I'd come to the Burrow but I'd had a family crisis so I had to go home but I'd owl'd them everyday but it wasn't the same, As me, 'Mione and Ginny we're heading into the train I spotted the one guy I didn't want to see Draco Malfoy he snarled at me I just scoffed.

The train ride had gone so slow, we scrambled into the carriage and I saw the magical castle that was Hogwarts every time I see it I gasp in amazement even though it never changes. I'm so happy being back in a place I love with the people I love I couldn't help but smile to myself until I stumbled upon Draco with his 'gang' if you could call it a gang it's just Draco and his dimwitted followers Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and occasionally the annoying, obbessed Pansy Parkinson, they're the people I love to hate.

Harry nudged me and asked "So Holls how was your summer?"

"Me and Harry really missed you at the Burrow so did mum," Ron said

"It was fine, mum was a bit upset hearing my dad and his team were injured on a mission but apart from that it was okay but it wasn't the same I missed you guys you know," I replied.

"Is my uncle okay?" Hermione quizzed

"Yeah he's fine they managed to heal most of the damage to his skin and bones but he's given up on life all he did all summer was mope around the house only getting up to go to the toilet or eat, I think he just needs a wake up call but how was your summer guys? I missed Mrs Weasleys home cooking!" and we continued talking until we reached the castle and me, 'Mione and Ginny went upstairs to unpack before dinner.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V:

This day couldn't get any worse after the worse summer of my life as I was boarding the train I saw her the girl I hate second most to Harry Potter and her crew - Potter, Weaselbee, Granger and Weaslette. That smile of Harnells is infectious and not in a good way she caught my gaze and froze I snarled at her and she scoffed how dare she, She is so insufferable and annoying but beautiful wait did I just say she was beautiful? No she's not even that good-looking but anything's better than Parkinson.

"Draco!" Pansy whined "I missed youuu!"

"Well, I didn't miss you now get off me!" I snarled

"Draco you know you can't resist but I'm going to go talk to my friends I'll be back baby" she said

What friends she doesn't have any friends silly girl, I stepped into Hogwarts grounds and headed straight to my dorm to nap and forget about her face and smile I don't like her I'm not meant to like Harnell she's one of the enemies she's one of the best friends of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, Merlin I think I'm going crazy**.**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who views this chapter and by the way, Holly is Hermione's cousin as Holly's mum is a muggle-born just to clear things up.**

**- Holly x**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Big Dinner

**Not So Normal Anymore**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I don't own anything except the storyline & Holly Harnell she is a character of my own creation.

**Author notes**: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction sorry if its crap, it's a Draco Malfoy/Holly Harnell, it will change P.O.V's sometimes but it's mainly Holly's. If anyone would like to know more about Holly please PM me & don't forget to review I'm really nervous about this story.

**Summary****: **Basically this chapter is about the welcome back dinner and some surprise news not exciting but I promise it gets better!

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Big Dinner**

**"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" - Albus Dumbledore - Harry Potter and The Philsophers/Sorcerers Stone**

Holly's P.O.V:

I reached my bed and grabbed my case and started unpacking, "So 'Mione you and Ron eh how'd you get on? I've been waiting for you to make your move girl, I hear there's a ball soon maybe you could invite him?" I quizzed Hermione

"Her and Ron were snogging in his room!" Ginny joked

I raised my eyebrows and bursting out laughing "She wishes!" Ginny smirked at my comment

"There is no me and Ron, honestly you two get your mind out of the gutter, I don't think he's interested and I'm certainly not going to put myself out there to get hurt! How about we go to together me, you & Ginny?" She replied

"You worry too much and yeah I'd love that, there is no one I was going to ask anyway," I replied, unpacking slowly

"Guys, I hate to spoil the party but Harry asked me!" she exclaimed jumping up and down

"Congratulations Ginny, it's fine you have fun!" I said smiling and pulling them both into a hug

Harry poked his head around the dorm door and asked "Holly, Ginny, Hermione are you coming to dinner? It's about to start!"

"Yeah coming!" They all said in unison and headed down to dinner.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V:

I've only been in Hogwarts two minutes and I already feel depressed I have Crabbe and Goyle stalking me to our dorm asking me twenty questions Draco this Draco that. I had to walk past Gryffindor tower to get to the dinner and I heard a squeaky laugh and I knew immediately who it was, insufferable know-it-all with her stupid friends.

I reached the Slytherin table and sat down and before I knew it everyone was fighting to sit next to me I just pulled a random person down, thank god it was Zabini and not Pansy, Harnell walked in and sat down she met my gaze and I gave a cold stare she immediately turned back to Scarface and Weaselbee.

* * *

Holly's P.O.V:

As I was heading down to the feast I saw that slimey, blonde-haired git with his cronies why is he even walking past Gryffindor tower there is other ways to get to dinner he probably did it to annoy me idiot.

I walked up to the Gryffindor table "Hi Neville, Fred, George!" I said excitedly

"Hhh-ello Holly" Neville muttered

"Hey Holly!" The twins cheered in unison

My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table Draco caught my eye and gave me a glare and a half, I turned back to Harry and Ron

"Harry, does Ron have the slightest bit of manners, the dinner hasn't even formally started yet?" I asked Harry

Before he had chance to answer Ginny hissed "Sssh the feast is about to start!"

"Welcome back everyone to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you all enjoy this year, before we start the feast I would like to announce some important news there is Ball coming up in three weeks to celebrate the new year, I expect most of you to attend there will be a poster up in your common rooms also when everyone is finished eating I will announce the Fifth, Sixth and Head Girl & Head Boy but for now dig in!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed.

"I hope we're still prefects Hermione, do you think we will be?" I asked Hermione

"Yeah I think we will they only change if one of them has done something wrong but we haven't not that I know of," 'Mione answered quietly

"Of course you two will be Prefects, Dumbledore would be crazy not to keep you!" Ron scoffed

I tucked into my dinner oh I'd missed this feast I continued eating when suddenly I heard Dumbledore ushering people to quieten down is it that time already? I'm so nervous I'm scared I won't be able to keep my food down.

"So Fifth Year Prefects are for Hufflepuff - Linsday McAdams & Joshua Ramsden, Ravenclaw - Gennie Scott & Mick Jacobs, Gryffindor - Diane Gold & Jake Ramsden and lastly Slytherin - Lisa Manning & George Goyle. The Sixth Year Prefects are for Hufflepuff - Hannah Abbott & Ernie Macmillan, Ravenclaw - Padma Patil & Anthony Goldstein, Gryffindor - Holly Harnell & Hermione Granger and Slytherin - Pansy Parkinson & Draco Malfoy and finally before you can go off to your dorms the Head Girl is Haley McAdams and Head Boy is Jonathan Clearwater, have a nice rest see you all at breakfast!" Dumbledore informed everyone, there was a few cheers signalling many were happy.

"Congrats 'Mione and Holls I knew you two we're gonna be prefects again!" Harry said and hugged us both.

"Yeah guys congrats," Ron said stuffing some bread into his mouth.

I was on cloud nine on the way to my dorm not even Malfoy could ruin it.

* * *

**Quite a lengthy chapter, thanks to everyone again who reads this, I made up the Fifth Year Prefects and Head Girl & Boy I hope this hasn't bored you I just needed to get the Prefects announced and the dinner and ball announced but it will be back to classes and more Draco/Holly fun.**

**- Holly x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Potions Class

**Not So Normal Anymore**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I don't own anything except the storyline & Holly Harnell she is a character of my own creation.

**Author notes**: it's a Draco Malfoy/Holly Harnell, it will change P.O.V's, please don't forget to review I'm really nervous about this story, don't worry there will be more of Draco's P.O.V in the next chappie! Just a warning I think Chapter Four will jump three weeks after this chapter to the day of the ball but right now this chapter is on the first day of still, enjoy sorry it took so long!

**Summary****: **First potions class - I hope I do Snape justice.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Potions Class**

**"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..." - Severus Snape - Harry Potter and The Philsophers/Sorcerers Stone**

Holly's P.O.V

It was the first potions class since they had come back, it was a NEWT class with none other than Professor Snape, the most sarcastic human being I had ever met but a good potions teacher.

Me and Hermione had arrived early to secure seats, no-one else was there just me and her, I got my potions book - Advanced Potion Making - and asked "Do you think we still use these books?" holding up the book as I spoke, "Or do you think we have special NEWT ones?"

"You know I never thought about that I suppose he'll tell us," Hermione answered with a questioning look on her face, just then footsteps were heard from down the corridor and in walked Malfoy of all people he proceeded to walk to a desk with an annoying sense of pride,

"Harnell, Granger" He addressed us with a snarl before he added, "I cant help overhearing your conversation about books and I thought pathetic, but anyone knows we wont get new books honestly you two call yourself smart," he finished with a smirk obviously feeling victorious.

"It's an honest question Malfoy and we don't call ourselves smart, we are smart," I stated smiling. Two can play at that game Malfoy I thought.

An awkward silence lingering over the air was distrupted by the sound of students piling in and filling up the empty desks, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. When everyone was seated Professor Snape walked through the doors walking to the empty board he proceeded to chalk down something he finally spoke, "Today we will doing about Polyjuice Potion, I hope your all familiar with this potion otherwise too bad, turn to page 123."

"I don't expect you fools to brew this potion as it takes a month to brew and with great difficulty and the lacewing flies need twenty-one days to stew prior to making this potion so for this lesson I would like you to read from the text book and study about it and I want no sound from any of you." He headed towards his desk when all of a sudden a sneeze was heard. It had come from a Ravenclaw boy, Martin Smith.

"I'm sorry Mr Smith is my talking bothering you?" he asked not expecting an answer, "20 points from Ravenclaw for Mr Smith's ignorance," and he retreated to his desk with no further word.

No-one dared speak a word or move either with fear or actually getting on with there work, no soon later did the bell ring "I want 10 inches on what you have learnt today on Polyjuice Potion and if I don't find it sufficient enough you will have a detention on Thursday with me, class dismissed," Professor Snape said.

"I swear that man gets worse everytime!" Ron huffed

"He's not that bad honestly Ronald!" Hermione replied

"Lets get started on them 10 inches shall we?" I asked knowing Potions had been our last class of the day

"Yeah that sounds good I could use some help," Harry stated honestly smiling as we headed to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter Three thanking you for reading, I know this is probably a boring chapter as it has nothing but potions in but I just wanted to try and write Snape, the next chapter will probably skip three weeks to ball if I go the way I'm intending to. This is just a filler to build up the Holly/Draco tension.**

**-Holly x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mid-Term Denial

**Not So Normal Anymore**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to J.K Rowling I don't own anything except the storyline & Holly Harnell she is a character of my own creation.

**Author notes**: it's a Draco Malfoy/Holly Harnell, it will change P.O.V's, please don't forget to review I'm really nervous about this story, I think this is mainly a filler, its Dracos P.O.V

**Summary****: LONG AWAITED UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE! **Sorry it took so long, this is a Filler from Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Mid-term Denial**

**"Most men would rather deny a hard truth than face it." - George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones**

Draco's P.O.V

I've been trying to deny what I feel for her for a few weeks and the ball is in a weeks time, I have no one to go with and from what I hear she doesn't either I don't know why she doesn't she's beautiful snap out of it no shes not! I might ask her to escape from Pansy that's what I'll do.

I approach her and her gang, "Oi Harnell can I speak to you in private?"

"And why would I want to do that?" She retorts

"Just please," I say with a slight venom in my voice

"Okay," She replied softly sounding defeated.

I grab her arm and guiding her to a small corner, "So what is this about?" She stands impatiently waiting with her hands on her hips, "Come to make some rude remark about how I haven't got a date for the ball or something?" she shouts

What she said shocked me how could she not have a date she's one of the hottest girls in our year I was dumbstruck for a second and I managed to say, "Listen Harnell keep your voice down I have to ask you something," I pause, "Will you be my date for the ball?" I say in low husky tone

"Is this some sort of joke Malfoy because I don't find it funny did one of your little cronies put you up to this?" She said sounding hurt and upset

Right in that moment I wanted to hug her uncontrollably "No it's no joke will you go with me? I have no one," I said admitting the words for the first time out loud

"What about Parkinson? Oh yeah sure Drakie I'll go with you and hang off your arm all night," She pauses to giggle, "Okay I'll go with you." she says and walks off leaving me speechless and secretly jumping for joy.


End file.
